Merry Christmas
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Mermaid Misty and Prince Ash celebrate Christmas underwater. But why do those three evil bastards have to ruin everything? (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)


Normally, in classic mermaid stories, the mermaid loses her tail so she can be together with a prince. However, today, deep down, the roles were reversed. While Prince Ash was able to breathe underwater with a red breathing device, mermaid Misty lived together with her beloved prince deep in the sea. They lived happily together with their friends Pikachu and Togetic, who were also wearing red breathing devices. But something wasn't right. It was 24 December, it was late in the evening and they didn't have a Christmas tree to put next to the shells they slept in yet!

"Ash, don't you think it's time to buy a Christmas tree? We've got to have one to celebrate the holidays!" Misty snapped.

"Um... Okay, we'll go," Ash sighed. The prince was too lazy to join the mermaid with the mint green tail for days now, but this time, he knew he wouldn't find a way to get out of it. After putting on his red cape, he swam in front of his red-haired wife, who wore a pink shell bra, much to his pleasure.

After swimming across their friends Corsola, Azurill, Politoed, Dewgong and Luvdisc, the group finally encountered merman Tracey, who was selling Christmas trees. "Hi Tracey, can we buy a Christmas tree? I want my wife's b*tching to end!" Ash asked.

"Sure," Tracey said. While he handed over his last tree, they saw Misty swimming up to the surface. A few seconds later, she returned with a big, wooden mallet and struck the prince on his head.

"Hey, what did you do that for? That hurts!" Ash snapped.

"Pikapi!" his trusty pal laughed.

"Well, that's because you said I was b*tching!" the mermaid said angrily.

Then, Togetic started squealing, while pointing at the surface. She saw three criminals suddenly getting into the water. One of them was a red-haired woman wearing a blue tuxedo, the other human was a purple-haired man with a pink dress and a giant inflatable chest. The third one was a cat-like Pokemon. "Prepare for trouble!" the red-haired lady shouted.

"And make it double!" the other crossdresser added to that.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" the Pokemon screamed.

"Even though we're under the sea, you three can't leave us alone!" the prince shouted. "And that on Christmas Eve!"

"So? We're gonna catch a Pikachu, twerp couple!" Meowth said, while gazing upon the way James grabbed the yellow mouse. Despite the Pokemon's attempt to shock him with Thunderbolt, the thief didn't feel any pain, thanks to his pink rubber gloves.

And so, the three thieves walked off, followed by the twerps, who left their Christmas tree behind. "Pikapi!" the Electric-type screamed, while coming across Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie and Horsea.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, while the thieves were almost out of sight.

However, when someone is truly desperate, help can never be far away. At least, that's what a big, blue Pokemon thought. "GYAAAHHH!" he screamed, while the prince, mermaid, yellow rodent and angelic Flying-type hopped on the Water-type's back.

"Awesome, Gyarados!" Misty complimented. "Chase those thieves!" Ash commanded. And so, the Water-type kept doing what he already did, getting closer to the evil trio.

While Gyarados struck Team Rocket with his tail, Togetic quickly grabbed Pikachu away from James, who got thrown against a rock together with Jessie and Meowth. Then, the mermaid quickly swam at them and struck with her mallet, smashing the criminals upwards. "Team Rocket's blastin' off again!" the criminals screamed, while the cat-like Pokemon shouted "Meowth!"

"Pikapi!" the yellow Pokemon squealed, while being held in Ash's arms.

"You're safe!" Ash said. Then, he looked at his wife. "Thanks, your mallet and Gyarados are awesome!"

"Oh no!" Misty screamed. "Our Christmas tree is gone, and it's night! It's Christmas and we don't have a Christmas tree!"

"No need to worry, just look above us!" Ash said, pointing at Togetic, who was holding mistletoe above the prince and the mermaid. And so, Ash and Misty put their lips together and shared an intimate moment Pikachu was enjoying. It was so romantic, sensual and passionate...

So passionate... One hour later, the lights were turned off and the audience was gone. While a pink shell bra, a mallet, a red cape, a crown, a blue shirt and green pants were next to them, Ash and Misty were still being intimate. "Mermaid kisses are so sexy!" the shirtless prince moaned, while laying on top of the topless mermaid, who was on the side of the pool.

Then, someone rude interrupted the special moment. "Ash! Misty!" someone shouted. "You two were making out for an entire hour, this is so cute!" It was a shirtless man wearing a mermaid tail. "Do you think so too, Daisy?" he asked. Meanwhile, the mermaid and the prince didn't realize that her friends, who were sitting on the first row of the stand, have been staring at them all along!

"Sorry, I'm staring at your sexy body all the time, I didn't pay attention. But it's nice that Misty finally found a boyfriend!" the blonde Sensational Sister laughed. She just counted the money made by the play. This money would go to 'charity' the Sensational Sisters: a new beauty treatment at the spa. After all, if the Sensational Sisters would look better, the whole world would enjoy it and benefit. At least, following Daisy's logic, it would.

"Boyfriend? Ash? He and I were only kissing because Togetic followed the play's script and held mistletoe above us!" Misty snapped.

"Oh really?" Brock asked, who was in the audience during the show. "Then why did he lay on top of you and make out with you for an entire hour? That looked pretty passionate to me! If you two were a little older, I'm sure you two might've even gone to bed together!"

"Oh well, I can't hide it anymore anyways," the Cerulean City Gym Leader thought. Then, she held Ash's right hand. "Ash, I have to tell you something. It's not easy for me to say, but... I love you!" she confessed. Then, she gave Ash a heavy blush on his cheek by kissing. "I'll be your mermaid, will you be my prince?"

"Oh my f*cking Arceus! I'm in love with Misty! So that's the special feeling I'm having about her since I met her..." Ash thought. "But what does she mean with mermaid and prince? We already did the play"

"Ash, do you want her or not?" Brock asked. "This is your chance!"

"Psy!" a yellow Duck-like Pokemon shouted, while floating in the water by using a lifebelt. The mentally handicapped Psyduck knew exactly what was going on.

"Of course I want her!" Ash said. Then, he planted his soft lips on Misty's right cheek and gave her a well-deserved kiss.

"This is so awesome! But... I'm stuck at the Gym... I'd love to travel with you, I hate being a Gym Leader, but I don't have a choice..." she cried. "Are you sure you still want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Of course!" Ash said. "We can have a long-distance relationship, and I can visit you every time I come home to Pallet Town!"

"Oh, Ash, this is the best thing that could've ever happened to me!" the mermaid said, while tears from happiness started flowing. She wrapped her arms around her prince, giving him a passionate hug.

"This is so beautiful!" James said. "I thought we'd do something good for once by being the villains in this show, so we can help to raise money for charity, and then we see true twerp love!"

"What charity does the money go to anyways?" Meowth asked.

"Beauty treatments for my sisters," Misty said. "By saying this play was for charity but not saying what charity, they tricked people into buying tickets for this show. I was forced to do this against my will, Ash and Brock did it because they thought they'd raise money for actual charity while I wasn't allowed to tell them what this really was all about, and Tracey only did it because he's Daisy's boyfriend."

"I understand," Jessie said. "Looks are important."

"Misty, I have an appointment with Professor Oak now, but before I go, could you do one thing for me?" Ash asked.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Put on your shell bra and your necklace, then I'll put on my shirt, crown and cape again. Then, we can do that kiss again before I go," Ash suggested.

"Sure!" Misty said, while covering her chest with the pink shell bra. While Pikachu turned on the lights of the Christmas tree in the Gym again, Togetic hovered above the prince and the mermaid with mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," Misty said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Misty!" Ash answered, just before the couple started to make out again.

"Pikapi!" the prince's Pokemon said. In reply, the mermaid's Pokemon squealed "Togetic!"


End file.
